Making Mirrors (version française)
by Arches67
Summary: Mortellement blessé, Neal repense à sa vie…


A/N. J'ai retrouvé cette histoire au fond de mon PC. Commencée en 2012, je n'avais jamais réussi à la "finir". Style un peu étrange, pas mon registre habituel... J'ai longuement hésité à la traduire car liée directement à des paroles de chanson.

La première fois que j'ai écouté l'album de Gotye "Making Mirrors", j'ai immédiatement pensé à White Collar. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi (même si je pense qu'avoir vu l'épisode Glee où Matt Bomer chante le titre principal y est sans doute pour quelque chose). Plus j'écoutais les paroles, plus je voyais les personnages de la série coller aux chansons. Le résultat, une succession de séquences liées directement à des mots.

Voyez ceci comme une sorte d'hallucination alors que Neal est en train de mourir.

* * *

_"So this is the end of the story  
Everything we had, everything we did  
Is buried in dust  
And this dust is all that's left of us  
And only a few ever worried"_

C'est donc la fin du voyage  
Tout ce que nous possédions, tous ce que nous avons fait  
Est désormais retourné à la poussière  
Cette poussière est tout ce qui reste de nous  
Et peu d'entre nous ne s'en sont jamais soucié

/ / / /

Seul…

Me vidant de mon sang, seul, dans un cimetière.

Ce n'était pas la façon dont j'avais envisagé ma mort. En fait, je n'ai jamais envisagé que je mourrais un jour. A force de mentir à tout le monde, j'avais accompli le tour de force de me mentir à moi-même, m'étant convaincu que j'étais indestructible ; que quelle que soit la chute, je retomberai toujours sur mes pieds, tel un chat…

C'était bien fini. Depuis le jour où j'ai signé ce pacte avec Peter. La meilleure chose que je n'ai jamais fait de ma vie… c'est vraiment trop injuste de devoir mourir seul maintenant.

Je peux sentir le froid du marbre pénétrer mes os, la chaleur de mon sang s'écouler sous mon dos. Bizarre, je n'ai pas mal… pas encore… ou plus… j'ai du mal à me rendre compte du temps qui passe.

* * *

_"Dreamt of a doorway  
That opened to everything  
And I'm reaching towards it  
Drifting backwards"_

J'ai rêvé d'un passage  
Qui ouvrait la porte à tout  
Et je m'efforce de l'atteindre  
Perdant peu à peu conscience

_ / / / /_

_Oh, de la lumière… _Ca n'était donc pas qu'un mythe …

Non ! Attendez !

Je ne suis pas encore prêt à partir. Laissez-moi me souvenir un petit peu avant …

* * *

_"Now and then I think of when we were together  
Like when you said you felt so happy you could die  
Told myself that you were right for me"_

De temps en temps je pense à quand nous étions ensemble  
Quand tu disais être si heureuse que tu aurais pu en mourir  
Je m'étais dit que tu étais parfaite pour moi

/ / / /

Des cheveux roux sur mon oreiller…

Des lèvres généreuses sur une coupe de champagne…

Sara…

Ma douce Sara…

Assis dans un musée poussiéreux, étudiant de vieux papiers et des photos jaunies…

Un sourire sur son visage tandis que je faisais danser un cygne en papier alu…

La douce lumière du matin sur le loft, et toi juste couverte de ma chemise et mon chapeau…

Les jours heureux… Quand j'étais assez naïf pour penser que l'amour pouvait de nouveau exister pour moi, même après que mon cœur se soit brisé en mille morceaux après la mort de Kate.

Ensemble, dépensant une fortune à faire des achats… les rires, la joie, notre intimité.

Les nuits passées à faire l'amour sous les étoiles. Heureusement que June ne montait jamais sur la terrasse durant la nuit…

* * *

_"You know I never want to let you down  
It cuts me up to see you sad  
And I wish that I could undo what I've done  
Give back the faith in me you had"_

Tu sais, je ne veux pas te décevoir  
Cela me brise de te voir triste  
Et j'aurais souhaité pouvoir revenir en arrière  
Te rendre la confiance que tu m'avais offert

/ / / /

_"Neal, j'ai vu le trésor"_

Les yeux de Sara, si tristes.

Elle s'était sentie trahie… pourtant elle savait bien qui j'étais… elle a toujours su pour le Rafael…

J'aurais tant voulu lui donner la vie qu'elle méritait. Une vie dans les nuages, loin des tracas terrestres…

Mais à qui suis-je en train de mentir maintenant ?

J'ai eu mon l'île et le paradis, et pourtant je me sentais si seul, si loin de ma vie. J'ai accepté de quitter l'île, de revenir. Serrant Peter dans mes bras, plaisir doux amer, mélange de joie et de douleur. Si heureux de te revoir, si triste de voir le rêve prendre fin.

Une île paradisiaque n'est qu'un autre nom pour le Pays Imaginaire ; un rêve destiné aux plus petits, mais un jour ou l'autre il faut quitter sa chambre d'enfant…

* * *

_"Brain-dead from boredom  
I'm led to distraction  
Scratching the surface of life  
Nothing really happens  
But it's easy to keep busy  
When you tell yourself you're travelling right"_

Hébété par l'ennui  
Mon esprit vagabonde  
Quand on se contente de frôler la surface de la vie  
Rien n'arrive vraiment  
Mais il est facile d'être occupé  
Quand vous vous êtes convaincu que vous voyagez dans la bonne direction

_ / / / /_

_"Manipuler, ça fait planer" _avait-il expliqué à Peter, mais quand vous aviez fait le dernier coup, quand vous aviez trouvé le graal, qu'est-ce qui pouvait encore vous faire planer ? Ce sentiment ne connait pas de limites, il a besoin d'être nourri, en permanence, plus exigeant qu'aucune drogue au monde ; il vous en faut toujours plus… jusqu'à ce qu'on en meure.

_"Tu dois toucher le fond"._ Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé… Oh bien sûr, il avait fini par s'écraser sur cette plaque de marbre, c'était peut-être un signe… pas vraiment ce à quoi il s'attendait… Il y avait tellement d'endroits qu'il aurait voulu voir, des amis à qui il aurait aimé dire au-revoir…

* * *

_"You're a fraud and you know it  
But it's too good to throw it all away  
Anyone would do the same  
You've got 'em going  
And you're careful not to show it  
Sometimes you even fool yourself a bit  
It's like magic"_

Tu n'es qu'un escroc et tu le sais  
Mais c'est bien trop bon pour laisser tomber  
N'importe qui ferait la même chose  
Tu les trompes tous  
Et tu fais bien attention à garder le secret  
Parfois tu arrives même à te tromper toi-même  
C'est comme de la magie

/ / / /

_"Bonjour, je suis Nick Halden"_

_"Appelez-moi Georges"_

_"Vic, Vic Moreau"_

_"Gary Ridell, champion d'escrime…"_

_"Danny… James… New-York…"_

Qui était-il vraiment ?

Qui était Neal Caffrey ?

Même dans sa vraie vie, il avait changé son nom pour utiliser celui de sa mère.

Viendrait-il un jour où même lui serait incapable de faire la différence ?

* * *

_"It's hard  
The world can lead you so astray  
It gets harder  
It's hard just to keep the faith"_

C'est difficile  
Le monde peut si facilement te faire quitter le droit chemin  
C'est de plus en plus difficile  
C'est difficile de garder la foi

/ / / /

Seul dans une pièce emplie de trésors.

Des oeuvres d'art que personne n'avait vues depuis plus d'un demi-siècle, des richesses que même les rois ne possédaient pas. Savoir ce que nul ne savait, savoir, alors que tout le monde pensait qu'elles avaient disparu. Bien sûr Peter avait des doutes –fichu bout de toile- mais le trésor lui appartenait.

Comment accepter d'être retenu par un émetteur alors que vous avez le monde à portée de vos doigts ?

* * *

_"Didn't want to fail myself again  
Running through all the options  
And the endings  
Were rolling out in front of me  
But I couldn't choose a thread to begin"_

Je ne voulais pas me tromper une nouvelle fois  
Etudiant toutes les possibilités  
Et toutes les conclusions  
Qui se présentaient à mes yeux  
Mais je ne pouvais décider quel chemin emprunter

/ / / /

Peter, sur les marches du palais, face à Kramer.

Le geste minuscule de la tête et la décision la plus difficile de ma vie.

Obligé de choisir la fuite alors que je ne voulais finalement plus courir.

* * *

_"And you gave me love  
When I could not love myself  
And you made me turn  
From the way I saw myself  
And you're patient, love  
And you help me help myself"_

Et tu m'as donné de l'amour  
Quand je ne pouvais m'aimer moi-même  
Et tu m'as fait me détourner  
Du seul chemin que je voyais pour moi  
Et tu es patiente, mon amour  
Et tu m'aides à m'aider

/ / / /

_"Pourquoi voulais-tu rester ?" "Pour toi…"_

_"J'ai une vie ici"_

Après une vie entière passé à me cacher, que ce soit sous le programme de protection des témoins ou comme criminel, j'avais embrassé la lumière. Je faisais de bonnes choses, j'aidais les gens…

J'aurai su faire le choix entre l'homme et le manipulateur.

* * *

_"Do you need a reminder  
Of the love that we gave you?  
Don't worry  
You're walking away  
But we'll always be watching you"_

As-tu besoin que je te rappelle  
Tout l'amour que nous t'avons donné ?  
Ne t'inquiète pas  
Tu t'éloignes de nous  
Mais nous garderons toujours un œil sur toi

/ / / /

Il était toujours dans le cimetière, mais cette fois le soleil brillait et il y avait des gens autour d'un cercueil. Leurs têtes étaient penchées.

June et Sara se tenaient enlacées ; difficile de savoir qui tenait qui. Des larmes coulaient sur leurs visages, si fragiles que la plus légère brise semblait pouvait les faire tomber.

Diana tenait la main de Christie, serrant si fort les doigts que le visage de Christie était crispé de douleur, mais elle gardait un bras autour des épaules de sa compagne.

Mozzie, portant des lunettes noires, était à côté de Jones, son visage grave. Mozzie au milieu de toute la tribu du FBI, qui l'aurait cru…

Elizabeth sanglotait sur l'épaule de Peter ; il l'enlaçait tendrement, lui offrant son soutien. Son visage était lisse, comme s'il n'avait pas encore pris conscience de ce qu'il se passait, ou peut-être refusant d'accepter la situation. Ceci dit, il était peut-être juste furieux contre lui parce qu'il était mort.

"Désolé Peter, je n'avais pas prévu de mourir…"

* * *

_"We will be with you  
When you're leaving  
We will be with you  
When you go  
We will be with you  
And hold you till you're quiet  
It hurts to let you go"_

Nous serons à tes côtés  
Quand tu partiras  
Nous serons à tes côtés  
Quand tu t'en iras  
Nous serons à tes côtés  
Et nous te tiendrons jusqu'à ce que tu sois silencieux  
Ca fait mal de te laisser partir

/ / / /

Lentement les gens disparurent ; s'évanouissant dans l'air. Seul Peter était resté, aux côtés du trou rectangulaire, avec au fond un cercueil, un peu de terre et quelques fleurs.

"Tu n'as pas le droit de partir Neal…" dit Peter. "Tu m'appartiens toujours…"

Sa voix craqua et il cligna des yeux, visiblement luttant contre des larmes. Il mit sa main dans la poche et sortit l'émetteur. La lumière verte clignotait encore. Peter l'observa quelques instants puis la jeta sur le cercueil.

"Je te surveille."

* * *

_"When I'm in your light  
All of this is clear  
If only I could always be just as I am right here  
When I'm in your light, just when I'm in your light  
And I won't get by if you take that light away"_

Quand je suis dans ta lumière  
Tout est si clair  
Si je pouvais toujours me sentir dans cet état  
Quand je suis dans ta lumière, uniquement quand je suis dans ta lumière  
Et je ne survivrai pas si tu me retires cette lumière

/ / / /

Une étendue de nuages blancs cotonneux.

Ses pieds sur une surface bleutée transparente.

Calme et tranquille, si paisible…

Une sérénité comme il n'avait jamais connu auparavant ; toute l'amertume et la noirceur du monde comme balayés loin, très loin.

L'amour et le pardon…

Avait-il réellement sa place ici ? Il ne s'était jamais trop posé de questions sur l'après-vie. Il était généralement déjà bien occupé par le quotidien. Il était au Paradis, le vrai, pas une superbe île au large des côtes africaines avec une véritable petite fortune disponible. Il pouvait sentir la paix l'envahir dans l'air même ; c'était fabuleux.

"Neal…"

"Peter ?" Il regarda autour de lui, mais il ne voyait personne.

La lumière tourbillonna. Peter était là… et absent en même temps. Pâle, presque un fantôme, les contours estompés.

"Tu ne peux pas être là Peter… Je suis mort." Neal fut soudain effrayé. "Tu ne peux pas être mort. Ils ont besoin de toi."

"_Nous_ avons besoin de toi… Reviens…"

Neal regarda autour de lui. "On est bien ici…"

Il pouvait sentir tout l'amour de l'endroit l'envahir.

"Oui, c'est pour cela que tu dois rester avec nous.

"Je suis mort…"

"Pas tout à fait, tu peux encore choisir de revenir."

"Mais ceci…" Il ouvrit les bras pour signifier tout cet espace autour de lui.

"Est l'amour dans nos cœurs, tout notre amour pour toi."

Neal fronça les sourcils, tendit une main pour toucher Peter. La silhouette se déroba comme de la fumée dans l'air. Il ne pouvait pas le toucher.

Le fantôme disparut et Neal se pencha davantage pour le rattraper. Les nuages s'effacèrent, emportant avec eux la paix, l'amour, la lumière…

Ils voulaient les retrouver, il voulait la lumière…

La pénombre avait avalé tout l'espace, le froid remontait du sol… _Peter…_

"Peter !" hurla-t-il en ouvrant les yeux.

"Hé !" Des yeux sombres le regardaient, soucieux, mais un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres.

"Tu es venu me chercher…"

Puis le monde des ombres disparut à son tour et la réalité le frappa. Si fort qu'il ne put retenir un cri de douleur, les yeux grands ouverts par l'agonie, une main serrait ses doigts. Puis tout disparut.

* * *

_"We will be with you  
You will stay with us"_

Nous serons avec toi  
Tu resteras avec nous

/ / / /

Neal se réveilla plusieurs fois, mais c'était toujours bref et embrumé. Il lui semblait avoir vu Peter, parfois El. Même Mozzie une fois… mais il portait un uniforme d'infirmier. Plusieurs fois, la douleur agonisante se manifesta, mais assez vite elle disparaissait, remplacée par ces merveilleux nuages si confortables.

Cette fois, quand il s'éveilla, tout semblait un peu plus clair. Il cligna des yeux et tourna les yeux vers un bruit sur sa droite. Peter était assis à côté de la fenêtre en train de lire. Les moniteurs l'entourant durent le prévenir car il leva la tête de son livre et lui adressa un sourire. Peter resta silencieux et Neal se demanda s'il était censé dire quelque chose.

"Salut..." fit-il d'un ton hésitant.

"Bonjour toi…" répondit Peter avec un immense sourire. Il se leva pour s'approcher du lit. "Comment te sens-tu ? J'appelle une infirmière ?"

Neal ne répondit pas.

"Neal ?" Cette fois la voix était tintée d'inquiétude.

"Tu es venu me chercher," dit Neal.

"Tu n'arrêtes pas de répéter ça."

"Ah bon ?"

"A chaque fois que tu te réveilles."

"Je ne me souviens pas…"

"Ce n'est guère surprenant. Tu as été dans le cirage pendant un bon moment. Tu nous as fichu une sacrée frousse tu sais."

"Désolé…"

Il n'avait pas voulu l'inquiéter, surtout qu'il était venu le chercher. "Merci."

"De quoi ?"

"J'étais mort et tu es venu me chercher."

Peter fronça les sourcils. Neal ne semblait pas encore avoir récupéré toute sa tête, mais il décida de ne pas le contrarier.

"Je ne pouvais pas te laisser partir ; tu m'appartiens encore pour deux ans."

"C'est pour ça que t'as enterré l'émetteur avec moi ? Pour pouvoir me suivre partout où j'irai ?"

Peter fronça les sourcils une nouvelle fois. Il faudrait qu'ils parlent de cette histoire de mort. Pour l'instant, il préférait qu'il reste calme.

"Neal, tu ne peux pas m'échapper. Je te retrouverai toujours… où que tu ailles."

Neal sembla y réfléchir un moment.

"Tu connais le 'Millième homme' ?"

"Le poème de Kipling ?" Peter avait décidément de plus en plus de mal à suivre les pensées de Neal.

"Oui…"

"Vaguement… '_Un homme entre mille a dit Solomon'…"_ commença Peter.

"_Nous soutiendra plus bravement qu'un frère_…" Neal sourit doucement à Peter. "_Neuf cent quatre-vingt-dix-neuf plats valets / Fuiront ta disgrâce ou ton ridicule / Mais le Millième Homme, avec toi recule / Jusqu'à la potence, et peut-être après_." Les derniers mots ne furent qu'un murmure.

"Oh non," fit Peter en secouant la tête. "_Jusqu'à la potence_… pour te ramener," corrigea-t-il d'un sourire.

Neal rit doucement tandis que les merveilleux nuages de lumière recommençaient à l'envelopper. Il savait que Peter serait toujours à ses côtés quand il se réveillerait à nouveau.

* * *

Fin

Bizarre ?

Dites-moi donc ce que vous en avez pensé.


End file.
